


Jons Apartment AU

by becca7657



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca7657/pseuds/becca7657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya turns up at Jon’s apartment, while it is pouring rain, after getting in a fight with her boyfriend, only to be told, by Jon’s room-mate; that Jon isn’t in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jons Apartment AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so sorry if its not very good. I'm working on some more now and will be posting them soon. 
> 
> Also, sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It’s pouring rain when she turns up at Jon’s apartment. She only wearing a thin hoody and is sure the rain has soak through all of her clothes. After getting into a big fight with her boyfriend, Edric Dayne, she decided she needed her big and favourite brother to comfort her. So, Arya ran straight to Jon’s apartment after the fight.

Arya knocks loudly on the apartment door after she has walked up the several steps. When there is no answer she knocks again. After several minutes of waiting she gets out her phone and gives him a ring. No answer. Just as she is about to give up and walk home the front door opens. Standing there in just some sweat pants is a boy-no man with dark inky hair and stunning blue eyes. She can’t help but stare. She casts her eyes downward and checks out his body, his six-pack is very impressive along with his pecks and his stunning V that disappears below the waist line of his sweat pants. Arya snaps out of her daze when she realises that this is Jons apartment and a stranger, who she has never met, is answering the door.

“You’re not Jon.” She says as she looks back into his amazing blue eyes.

“No shit.” He replies with a smirk on his face as he had noticed her checking him out.

“Where’s he at, I need to talk to him.” She says with desperation in her voice as she really needs to see her brother.

He must have picked up on this as her replies; “He’s not in, but you can come in if you want, he’s just gone out for a bit. In dunno how long he is going to be though.” As he says this he steps aside to let her enter.

Hurrying to get out the rain she steps through the door and into the apartment. As she is standing there she notices how his eyes follow her and dip to her ass. She lets it be though, without commenting on it, as she is upset and just wants her brother.

“What do you need Jon for?”

Arya nearly forgot he was there as he hadn’t spoken and just let her shake out of her wet jacket and shoes. She decides to ignore his question and ask one of her own as, Jon is her brother and she knows all his friends and never seen this man in her life.

“Who are you? I know all of Jon’s friends and I’ve never seen you before.” The word came of a little harsher than she meant them to, but he answered anyway.

“I’m Gendry, Jon’s room-mate. And you are?”

“Arya, Jon’s little sister.” She replies. She notices how he looks a bit disappointed, but decided to leave it as she was still soaking wet and sad from her fight with Edric. She tells him she is going to get changed and heads to Jons room, where she changes in to one of his top and puts on a pair of his boxers. His top comes all the way down to her knee as she is so small and her brother has a big frame. She decided to put on his boxers as she knew all of his pants would immediately fall of her small frame.

When she goes back down stairs, she can smell a mouth-watering scent. As she steps of the last step, next to the door, she turns her head to the back of the apartment where the kitchen is located and makes her way over. There Gendry is standing, now with a top on, frying something in a pan over the stove.

“What’s that?” she curiously asks. He jumped a little when she speaks because she had taken him by surprise. As he looks at her, his eyes look down and study her small frame. His lip twitches up as if he likes what he sees and when he looks back up to her face and looks in her eyes, he answers.

“Thought you might want something to eat, so I’m making sir fry.”

Until he says that she never realised how hungry she really was, as she was supposed to eat at Edrics, but the fight caused her to leave before ever tasting what he had made. She just realised that she hasn’t had anything since breakfast and a stir fry starts to sound really good. She smiles and thanks him, then does her part and gets two beers out the fridge and gets the plates out.

As the two sit down on the small two-seater sofa in the living room, with their stir frys in one hand and their beers in the other, he asks her what she doesn’t really want to tell him as she’s only just met him.

“So why you here and why did you walk in pouring rain?”

Reluctantly she replied after deciding she has no reason to lie and has never been good at it either.

“My arse-hole of a boyfriend.” She stated. He gave her a look which implied for her to go on, so she did, “he and I got in a fight and I wanted to talk to Jon.”

“Oh. Well I’m not Jon, but you can talk to me if you want.” He gives her a small smile before looking back down to his now empty plate. She doesn’t know what to say, so she grabs the plate out of his large hands and heads towards the kitchen; dumping the plates in the sink when she gets there. However she doesn’t realise he has followed her until she turns around and ends up smacking into a large, hard chest. She stumbles back, mumbling an apology, however she trips over her own feet and goes crashing to the ground. Expecting to feel the hardness of the floor on her back, she is shocked when instead she feels huge, warm arms surrounding. Gendry had caught her before she had landed on the ground and was now setting her back on her feet, never taking his eyes of her. She stares back, unable to rip her eyes from the deep, mesmerising blue that were now right in front of her.

“Err... sorry. I didn’t realise you were there.” She confesses when she looks away, now looking anywhere but those blue eyes.

“Um, it’s fine.” He replies with a small laugh, still looking at her face, “let’s go sit down and you can tell me about that fight you had with your boyfriend.”

Reluctantly, she followed as he started towards the sofa. He sat down first and she quickly followed. They sat there for a few minutes until Arya’s phone went off, she quickly took it from the coffee table she placed it on earlier. It was Jon. He asked what it was she called for. She hurriedly answered; asking when he was coming home because she needed to talk. Then she looked up after the last message Jon sent explained how he wasn’t coming home tonight but how she can talk to him tomorrow, looking at Gendry she gave a shy smile, which he returned. A few more minutes of awkward silence past when she finally thought; _fuck it._ She turned her body so she was facing Gendry and let out a big sigh. Gendry looked at her with a questioned expression on her face, which gave her a push to start talking.

“Okay, here’s what happened.” She finally said. “I was in my boyfriends’ dorm room, where I was supposed to have dinner and hang out. When he starts talking about the future and where we are headed, then he starts, insanely talking about marriage and kids and I just...I just snapped. I mean I’m sixteen, for fuck sake!” She babbled on, raising he voice at near the end, realising this she finally glanced at Gendry. He sat there listening to everything she said with a mix of emotions on his face: confusion, understanding, anger and something she can’t quite place.

“Wait... So your boyfriend starts talking to you, who is sixteen, about marriage and shit, what the fuck is wrong with him? Why the fuck is he talking about all that shit? I mean... I just... I just don’t understand.” His face is all screwed up during his rant and he has ended up turned to face right at her on the sofa, like she did before.

“I know me neither. I mean you weren’t even there, one minute we were just sitting there and the next I’m getting jumped by all this marriage shit. I mean I’ve never even kissed anyone, let alone thought about having their babies...” Realising what she just said she quickly looks away from his stare, which is causing her cheeks and neck to grow even hotter than they would off. She is blushing like mad at what she’s just said. She is both angry and ashamed of herself; angry because she has let herself admit her most embarrassing secret and ashamed because she just admitted, to a really hot guy, that she’s never been kissed. She risked a glance in his direction, which she saw his face consisted of shock and confusion. Finally, he spoke.

“You’ve never been... kissed?” He asked slowly, staring at her turned-away face.

Hesitantly she answer; “no.” She admitted since she can’t take it back as her face and blushing gave away that it was the complete truth.

“Oh... erm... well if you want... I could... erm... maybe... kiss you.” He stumbles out causing Arya to look at him in shock. _What?_ She thought. _He wants to kiss me? What should I do? Shut up stupid, you know exactly what to do! Kiss him!_

“I just mean, you know if you want to and it doesn’t have to mean anything. I just thought that you might want your first kiss to be with someone you can trust... and who knows what they’re doing.”

 _Do it! Do it!_  She screams in her head.

“Okay... Yeah. I do want that. _Thanks._ ” She added the last be shyly and quietly. He gives her a small smile, which causes the heat in her checks to rise. Then he starts to move closer and she freezes. She is suddenly really aware that she is only wearing Jon’s T-shirt and his boxers. _What am I doing? What about Edric?_ She screams in her head _._ However, when he is right in front of her face, looking into her eyes, she feels a strange feeling in her stomach, which she’s never felt before. _To hell with Edric._ He raises his eyebrows, asking her a question, which she doesn’t need him to say a loud and she nods in response. Taking that as conformation he starts to close the distance between them.

Then his lips softly brush against hers. Moving back a bit he looks into her eyes, which are closed. He then moves back to her waiting lips. He starts to move his lips across hers, which she responds, following his lead. When she feels his tongue across her bottom lip she responses by parting them a little for him. He eagerly takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. She continues to follow his lead and gives him dominance by letting him explore her mouth. The kiss becomes heated fast: tongues, teeth and biting. She pulls back first gasping for air. She rests her forehead against his and looks up to see her staring at her with those pools of blue. She realises that she is straddling him, his hands placed on each of her hips. He looks just as shock as she is of their position, but then the shock on his face turns into a big grin as it spreads across his face. She returns it as her faces splits into a grin as well. She surprise him then by crushing her lips to his; taking control this time and continues to surprise him for the rest of the night.


End file.
